beavisandbuttheadfandomcom-20200213-history
Beavis and Butt-head Do America
The first major motion picture adaption of "Mike Judge's Beavis and Butt-Head". *Creator: Mike Judge *Created: December 20, 1996 *Budget: $12,000,000 Summary The film opens with a surreal dream; Butt-Head is now Butt-Kong, and he battles the fire-breathing Beaviszilla. This was revealed to be Butt-Head's dream, which Beavis wakes him from. Beavis explains that their TV has been stolen in the night. Unable to piece together the very obvious crime, Butt-Head declares that they must "find the butt-hole that took their TV". After a 70's-esque opening, we find Beavis and Butt-Head searching for the television. Butt-Head suggests that they check Highland High. The duo decide to steal a TV from the AV club room, only to be stopped by Van Driessen. They drop the TV down the front steps, where it is destroyed, much to Beavis's dismay. Principal McVicar expells the boys, and they wander off to find another TV set. The duo come across Mr. Anderson's new camper, which his wife Marcy kindly lets them into. They get ahold of his TV, which Beavis accidentally destroys while spitting cola. They find a motel lineup, advertising "full-color TV". After interrupting McVicar's X-rated session, they find the open room of Muddy Grimes (Bruce Willis), who, in a drunken state, believes B & B-H to be hitmen. He offers them to "do" his wife, Dallas (Demi Moore), who left him beforehand. Butt-Head misconstrues "do" (murder-job) with "do" (intercourse), so they happily comply. The next morning, Muddy drives Beavis and Butt-Head to the Highland airport, booking them a plane to Vegas. On the plane, after Butt-Head unsucsessfully tries to score with a flight attendant, they meet Martha (Cloris Leachman), who Beavis believes to be a slut. The plane takes off, and Beavis gets ahold of Martha's "No-Drowz" pills, becoming "Cornholio" once more. The pilots are jumped by Cornholio, and the plane nearly crashes. They land in Vegas, where a limo driver announces that "Mr. Beavis and Mr. Butt-Head" that they have a limo waiting. They arrive at a casino, dancing the night away. The next morning, after receiving a hotel room, Beavis and Butt-Head come across Dallas Grimes, Muddy's aforementioned wife. Dallas plants a dangerous virus-chip, the "X-5 Unit", in Beavis's shorts. She promises that they can score with her if they meet her in DC. She books them a "DreamAmerica" tour bus, and sends them off. Dallas is later interrogated by Agent Flemming, ATF (Robert Stack of "Airplane!" fame). He and his sidekick Bork can only legally hold her for a short time, so they let her go anyway. Meanwhile, Beavis and Butt-Head discover that Martha and her husband Jim are on the bus, and they make a visit to the Hoover Dam. Back at the ATF building, Flemming explains that the X-5 unit is a nuclear weapon, and they discover an elevator-security snapshot of Beavis and Butt-Head. Flemming dubs them "the most dangerous men in America", and sends out a full search for them, after discovering that they came from Dallas's room. The duo and the senoirs make trips all around the US, Flemming and Bork ever-so closer to catching the "crooks". The busstops at "Old Faithful" gyser, and one of the tour guides recognizes the B's. He calls in Flemming, who sends out a head-hunt of SWATs after the giggling boys. At the gyser, the boys miss their bus, instead boarding a bus full of nuns. They semi-befriend the ladies, and mess around in the church's "port-o-potties" (confessionals). They are ditched by the nuns at the Petrified Forest, and must now walk the desert to DC. They come across two old guys, bearing near-exact resemblances to them. These men are revealed later by Flemming to be ex-Motley Crue roadies/drifters who are Beavis and Butt-Head's biological fathers. Butt-Head's dad (David Letterman, falsely credited as "Earl Hofert") even shows off a trick involving a fart and a campfire. The next morning, the two old men are gone, and Beavis and Butt-Head, still not knowing that the dudes were their dads, continue walking until they have to crawl, actually only a half-mile from the highway. Beavis eats a deserted cactus, which sends him into an acid-trip. Muddy finds them the next morning, but before he can kill them, they reveal that they only need to go to DC to "do" her. Muddy locks them in his trunk, and sets off to DC. They find an old jack in the trunk, and accidentally escape. They cause a traffic pileup, making the news. Muddy travels to DC alone, not knowing that the B's escaped. Beavis and Butt-Head are reunited with the tour bus, and arrive in DC after a short montage. They arrive at the White House after the Capitol (where they announce over the PA system that "they're ready to score" with the "chick with big boobs"). Beavis, on the tour, ingests coffee and a cupful of sugar cubes, and once again becomes Cornholio, disrupting the US in the Oval Office and setting the nation to Defon 4. He wanders off in a group of foreigners, and ends up "whackin'" in Anderson's camper to a small photo of Dallas. Butt-Head comes across the room of Chelsea Clinton, getting hurled from her window. He is found by the SWATs and Flemming, receiving a cavity-search from Agent Hurley ("Uhh, did I just'' score''? Huh huh!"). Beavis/Cornholio is thrown from Tom Anderson's camper, and, without shorts and in underwear, parades back and forth down the road in the SWATs' shooting range. They are a hair from blowing him to shards, when Tom Anderson jumps out of the camper in anger/shock. The agents and Flemming arrest Tom and hold him in custody with the previously-arrested Muddy and Dallas. Butt-Head catches the X-5 from exploding, and he and Beavis are honored. Flemming tells Beavis & Butt-Head that he was wrong about them and their actions will remain top secret. Beavis & Butt-Head are escorted by Flemming to the office of Bill Clinton, who oficially announces them ATF agents, they become ecstatic to be in the bureau of "beer, cigarettes, FIRE-arms, and chicks". B and B-H's plane lands back in Highland, and, while walking home, they find the stolen TV. They walk back to Butt-Head's house with it, insulting each other with rude names. Beavis exclaims his need to stop in Anderson's tool shed, in a reference to "whackin'" once more. Backmasking During the desert scene when Beavis and Butt-Head have their hallucination, backmasking occurs in which Beavis says "I suggest that everyone go to college and study hard."[1] Guest voices *Bruce Willis - Muddy Grimes (uncredited in the end credits from the theatrical version; credited in the home video version), a robber and criminal, after the X-5 unit. *Demi Moore - Dallas Grimes (uncredited in the end credits from the theatrical version; credited in the home video version), formerly married to Muddy, she plants the X-5 in Beavis's shorts. *Cloris Leachman - Martha, the old woman on the plane and bus, who befriends "Travis" and "Bob-Head". *Robert Stack - ATF Agent Flemming, the agent after "criminals" Beavis and Butt-Head, believing that they have stolen the X-5 chip. *Greg Kinnear - ATF Agent Bork (uncredited), Flemming's right-hand man and generally smarter than his boss. *Richard Linklater - Tour Bus Driver, a "DreamAmerica" driver who eventually attacks Beavis. *David Letterman - Mötley Crüe Roadie #1 - a.k.a. Butt-Head's Dad (credited as Earl Hofert), a drifter who shares the same traits and characteristics as Butt-Head himself. Likes farting on campfires, creating mushroom-clouds in the process. *Tony Darling - Mötley Crüe Roadie #2 - a.k.a Beavis's Dad, who is constantly abused by Butt-Head's dad. He wears worn-out Converse and, like Beavis, has a severe case of pyromania. Deleted scene When Beavis and Butt-Head Do America premiered on MTV on August 7, 1999, an additional cut scene followed the movie. While visiting the National Archives, Beavis attempts to take a dump but cannot due to the absence of toilet paper in the stall. Butt-Head is equally angry because the urinals lack the automatic flushing mechanisms that had amazed him in Yellowstone National Park. After the rest of their tour group finished looking at the encased Declaration of Independence, Beavis sneaks out, breaks the glass with the US flagpole and steals it to use as "T.P. for his bunghole." While Archive guards rush to see what happened, Beavis cleans up, and exits the stall with a piece of the Declaration, containing John Hancock's signature, stuck to his shoe. The scene does not appear on the recently released DVD, although it is mentioned on the disc's commentary track. In the track, Judge noted that the scene did not test well.[citation needed] Another alternate scene was done for when Butt-Head meets Chelsea Clinton in her bedroom, which showed her packing up to leave the White House. This alternate scene was made in the event Bill Clinton lost his 1996 re-election bid to Bob Dole. Soundtrack #"Two Cool Guys" - Isaac Hayes - 3:06 #"Love Rollercoaster" - Red Hot Chili Peppers - 4:37 #"Ain't Nobody" - LL Cool J - 4:38 #"Ratfinks, Suicide Tanks and Cannibal Girls" - White Zombie - 3:53 #"I Wanna Riot" - Rancid with Stubborn All-Stars - 3:59 #"Walk on Water " - Ozzy Osbourne - 4:18 * #"Snakes" - No Doubt - 4:34 #"Pimp'n Ain't EZ" - Madd Head - 4:21 #"The Lord Is a Monkey" (Rock Version) - Butthole Surfers - 4:44 #"White Trash" - Southern Culture on the Skids - 2:03 #"Gone Shootin'" - AC/DC - 5:05 #"Lesbian Seagull" - Engelbert Humperdinck - 3:39 Noticeably missing are Mucha Muchacha, the version of Lesbian Seagull with Mr. Van Driessen singing, and the score tracks, which were released on a separate album. "Two Cool Guys", written and performed by soul and funk icon Isaac Hayes, is a semi-parody of Hayes' Academy Award-winning "[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Theme_from_Shaft Theme from Shaft]". It incorporates the theme from the Beavis and Butt-head television series as a rhythm guitar line, and series creator Mike Judge, who wrote the theme, is given a co-writing credit with Hayes in the soundtrack liner notes. *The version of Ozzy Osbourne's "Walk on Water" is not the same version included in the film. The film actually used an earlier demo version, while the soundtrack itself contains a later, more revised and complete version. The original demo, which appears in the film, can be found on Osbourne's Prince of Darkness box set. "Walk on Water" was released as a single and peaked at number 28 on Billboard's Mainstream Rock Tracks.[2] Rating The movie was rated PG-13 by the Motion Picture Association of America for continuous crude sex-related humor and language, and for a drug-related scene. It was also given a 12 by the BBFC for "frequent moderate sex references". Awards and nominations BMI Film & TV Awards One award: *BMI Film Music Award for John Frizzell MTV Movie Awards 1997 One nomination: *Best On-Screen Duo: Beavis & Butt-Head DVD release The movie was released on DVD by Paramount Home Entertainment in 1999. The bonus features on the disc were a widescreen presentation, and two theatrical trailers. The movie was re-released on a Special Edition DVD in 2006 as "The Edition That Doesn't Suck!." It contained more in the way of bonus features such as audio commentaries, Spanish language tracks, more theatrical trailers, "Making of" documentaries, and more. It lacks the deleted National Archives scene. Category:Movies